pokemon_planetfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanto Walkthrough
= Helpful tips = Hotkeys Gameplay Basic commands *To perform the following commands, simply type it into the chatbox and press 'Enter'. *For those commands with (), simply remove those brackets and replace the needed content inside. = = = Walkthrough = Pallet Town We start in Pallet Town. You adventure begins by visiting Professor Oak. This is where you'll receive your starter Pokemon. Note: Your starter is untradeable. = = Route 1 After getting your first Pokémon, head North: = = Viridian City You come across a City, called Viridian. This will be the 8th gym not the one we need so we continue north. = = Route 2 Road To The First Badge Viridian Forest Navigate through Viridian Forest to make it to the next town. = = Pewter City You now arrive at the City of Pewter, and 1st gym. The gym leader’s name is Brock, an expert in Rock type Pokémon. 'Brock's Team' Tips and Tricks :If your starter was Squirtle or Bulbasaur, you will have a type advantage against Brock. If your starter was Charmander, the move Dragon Rage will help defeat Brock. After beating him, you will receive your first Badge.Congratulations! Now, you will travel east towards Mt Moon. Road To The Second Badge Route 3 Mt Moon This is where you can first start mining. An NPC near the start will offer you an 'Old Pickaxe' for $5,000. Wild Pokemon can be encountered at any point in the cave, so you may either want to use a repel, or bring a Geodude to take down Zubats quickly. Step 1 - Mt Moon Main Step 2 - Mt Moon E1 Step 3 - Mt Moon Main 2 Step 4 - Mt Moon E3 You made it out. You have now completed your first set of challenges, but there is more to come. Route 4 Cerulean City This is where you'll find the second gym. Cerulean's gym leader, Misty, is an expert in water type Pokemon. Misty's Team Tips and Tricks: Having a grass type Pokemon will help you here. If your starter wasn’t Bulbasaur, try hunting an Oddish on Route 24 and train it until it learns Mega Drain at level 19. Once you have defeated Misty, Head North to Route 25. Inside a house you will find Bill, who gives you the SS Anne Ticket. Route 24 Route 25 Road To The Third Badge With the SS Anne Ticket in hand, head back to Cerulean and then head south towards Vermilion. There are guards blocking the way so you will need to use the building highlighted to get around for now. Route 5 Route 6 Vermilion City Now you enter Vermilion City. This is where weekend Clan Wars and daily Tournaments are held. This is also where you'll find the third gym. You'll be free to trade and engage with many other players in the area since you'll now have the ability to chat. Finding the HM Cut When approaching the third gym, you'll notice that a small tree is in the way, keeping you from entering. In order to get this tree out of the way and be able to progress in the game, you'll need to obtain the HM cut. Head South to the docks and enter the SS Anne. The Captain will give you the HM cut. From there, teach a Pokemon that's able the move. With that, step in front of the tree once again and press the "space bar" to cut it down. You'll now be able to proceed into the gym. This gym is Electric type, with a leader by the name of Lt. Surge. 'Lt. Surge's Team' Tips and Tricks: Try getting a Diglett. It's a ground type Pokemon that's both fast and with a type advantage against Lt. Surge's Pokemon. They can be found in Diglett's Cave, located just East of Vermilion City. Road To The Fourth Badge With your third badge, you should be more familiar with the mechanic of the game. If you didn't get a fishing rod yet, and care to try fishing, you still have the opportunity to get it. At this point, you'll also have the opportunity to receive your second HM, which is HM Flash. This can be found by beginning with Diglett's Cave. Your new objective is to locate Celadon City, which is where the fourth gym will be. Diglett's Cave Entrance After going through here, just head south to Oak’s Aid. Note you will need to catch/evolve 10 different Pokémon to receive Flash. Note: Flash is not necessary to get through the game. Route 2 Now you are free to continue to the fourth badge. Route 11 A Snorlax Blocks Your Path While exiting route 11, you'll find a Snorlax in your way. With that, you cannot continue on this path. However, there's an alternative way to reach the next gym. Head back to Cerulean City. Once you arrive, head East onto route 9. Route 9 Below is the Power Plant, where Pokemon such as Magnemite and Voltorb can be caught. Later, when you defeat all the Gym Leaders of both the Kanto and Johto region, and have a Zapdos feather, you will have a chance to encounter Zapdos in the Power Plant Basement. Rock Tunnel Another introduction into mineable Gems. If you haven't bought your Old Pickaxe yet, consider purchasing one from the Global Market. Lavender Town Next you come to Lavender Town. There's nothing to do here at this point, so just heal up and head West. As the guards will still be blocking Saffron until we defeat Celadon Gym, we will need to go through the underground path highlighted. Route 8 Route 7 Celadon City You arrive in Celadon City. Along with the large PokeMart available, where you can buy TMs and Vitamins, there is also the Game Corner. At the Game Corner, you have the opportunity to gamble and possibly pick up a prize before moving on in your adventure. Additionally, the HM defog can be purchased in the prize shop. The Game Corner is where you get the Silph Scope, which is needed to reach the top of Lavender Tower. This is also the home of Rocket Hideout. In the building to the right of the casino, you can exchange your casino tokens for various prizes. In order to obtain the Silph Scope, you will need to defeat Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. This item will allow you to get access to the top floor of Pokemon Tower, where you will get the Poke Flute. Go back up the stairs and find the Lift. Giovanni's Pokemon Erika, the leader of the Celadon City gym, is an expert in Grass type Pokémon. 'Erika's Team' Tips and Tricks:'' If you find yourself struggling with this gym, both Vulpix and Growlithe can be found on routes 7 and 8. These fire type Pokemon will give you a large advantage against Erika. Road To The Fifth Badge After beating Celadon gym, we now have opened Saffron but need to complete the Poke Flute quest before carrying on there. Head back to Lavender and into the tower. Additionally, you can now travel back without going through the tunnel as before. The Poke Flute Here, you must travel to the top of the tower to get the Poke Flute. Be prepared for trainers and Team Rocket Grunts as well. Saffron City You may now continue in Saffron City. However, there are still Team Rocket members here. Before you challenge the fifth gym, you must defeat the members in the center building. The center building is Silph Co. When entering, you'll need to defeat Giovanni once more. Afterwards, you'll be greeted by the president of Silph Co. At this point, you'll be able to challenge the fifth gym. The leader is Sabrina, who's an expert in Psychic type Pokemon. '''Sabrina's Team '''''Tips and Tricks: Have a Ghost or Dark type Pokemon for this gym if you find yourself having a hard time. Road To The Sixth Badge As of now, you'll be able to carry on to the sixth gym. The Snorlax you saw earlier will be gone as well. Route 12 The house on Route 12 is where you can buy a Super Rod for 35k. Note: You will need to reach a fishing level of 20 before you can use the Super Rod. Route 13 Route 14 Route 15 Fuchsia City Welcome to Fuchsia City. You can now obtain the HM surf and challenge the next gym. Additionally, a safari for training can be used. To enter the safari zone, you must purchase a ticket a the entrance for 20k (20,000). Each ticket will last 24 hours. The Safari is where we can find the HM Surf. Note: Dratini can be encountered in the Safari Zone through fishing, but you must have a fishing level of 15 to be able to fish there. The Fuchsia gym leader is Koga and he is an expert in Poison type Pokémon. 'Koga's Team' Tips and Tricks: If you have Alakazam or Gengar, you will easily defeat Koga. If you're still having a hard time, you can find some better Pokemon in the safari. After beating the gym here, you will be able to Surf outside of battle. HM Fly One of the last major HM's you'll be able to obtain is Fly. Note that this HM will not work outside of battle; It only has use in battles. Route 18 Route 17 Route 16 Note: To go from Route 18 to Route 16, you will need a bike to get through. Road To The Seventh Badge Now you are able to make way to Cinnabar Island. Head back to Fuchsia City and head South. Route 19 Route 20 Seafoam Island This is the last obstacle before reaching the seventh gym. Make sure you are healed and have items before entering. Note: When you have an Articuno Feather on your lead Pokemon, you will have the chance to encounter Articuno on any level of Seafoam Island. Cinnabar Island Welcome to Cinnabar! Your adventure has brought you far. Now are you ready to test your skills against those here? You can exchange Fossil Shards in the lab for fossil Pokémon here in the Laboratory on the Southwest area of the island. Note: To revive a Fossil Pokemon from shards, you will need 100 fossil shards. The Cinnabar Gym is locked when you arrive on the island. To obtain the key, you must go to the basement of the Pokemon Mansion, located on the Northwest end of the island. Once you arrive in the basement, head Northwest and battle the trainer sitting at the table. Beating him will get you the Gym Key. The gym leader is Blaine, who is an expert in fire type Pokemon. 'Blaine's Team' Tips and tricks: Having a water type or rock type Pokemon will perform well against Blaine. If you're struggling, go look for water type Pokemon surrounding the island. Additionally, if you haven't done so already, make sure the levels of your Pokemon are at least matching the gym leaders'. Being underleveled can make challenges more difficult than they need to be. Road To The Eighth Badge You will now set out for your final badge. head North of Cinnabar Island back to Pallet town to make your way to Viridian City. Route 21 Viridian City Viridian gym is where we face Giovanni for the 3rd and final time! He is an expert in Ground type Pokémon. Giovanni's Team Tips and Tricks: Regardless of which starter you chose, you shouldn't have too much trouble with this gym. If you find yourself unable to defeat Giovanni, find a Water type or Grass type to help. Gyarados is a Pokemon that will perform exceptionally well if used here. Victory Road Congratulations! You now have all eight badges of the Kanto region! Now, you will have the opportunity to test your skills against the strongest of the entire region, the Elite Four. To get there, begin by heading West to Route 23. Route 23 Note: You will need Surf to get into Victory Road. Kanto Elite Four Here is your final challenge for the region. Below are some recommendations to help prepare: *Gyarados with Dragon Rage and 2+ physical moves (Crunch and Ice Fang are used to demonstrate here) *Gengar with Shadow Ball and Destiny Bond. Optional moves that may help: *Stealth Rock *Spikes *Toxic Spikes *Leech Seed They are all used at the first opposing pokemon. The spikes deal direct damage or poison damage when opponent switches pokemon, and Leech Seed restores HP of your active pokemon while draining from opposing pokemon. * Lorelei For this E1 member, the electric and grass type Pokemon should easily beat her. If needed, Fighting type Pokemon will also help. * Bruno ** For this E2 member, water, grass, and flying type Pokemon will help you. You can get a Tentacruel with surf and easily kill both Onix. * Agatha ** Psychic type Pokemon will almost guarantee you a win. Other Ghost type Pokemon such as Gengar will also help. * Lance *Two-third's of Lance's Pokemon are dragon type. With that in mind, Ice type Pokemon will help. Overall, Lance is well balanced and can deal with most Pokemon you'll throw his way. be careful and stick to any strategy you've been using so far. Don't forget your entry hazards if you have them, especially Stealth Rock. * Rival ** You arrive to face your rival. The first Pokémon is Pidgeot who has the move Fly, so make sure to keep track of your set up. Just like Lance, your Rival will also have awell balanced team. Again, keep to your strategies and give this battle all you got! Congratulations! You have defeated the Elite Four and can now progress to the Johto region. __NOEDITSECTION__ Miscellaneous Locations Sevii Isles Threre are a set of islands that are connected to Cinnabar Island. Each of these Islands have their own locations and uses. To get to these islands, you first need to defeat Blaine, the 7th gym leader of the Kanto region. Bill, the person who once gave the the SS Anne ticket,will appear in front of the gym. You'll be able to talk to him and travel to these islands. At first, you'll be taken to One island. This is one of the seven available islands to explore. To get to another island, talk to Bill again and select where you want to go to next. One island On One island, you'll find Hellfire Cavern and Mt. Ember. These two locations hold their own uses as well as unique Pokemon. Walk to the East to find Kindle Road, which will lead to Mt. Ember. Head North to find Hunty's Path, which will take you to Hellfire Cavern. Kindle Road Mt Ember Hunty's Path Hellfire Cavern: Floor 1 Hellfire Cavern: Floor 2 Two Island Two Island is the location when you can find the Move Relearner. The house farthest to the right is where he lives. Up North, you'll find Cape Brink, a small spot where you can find some Pokemon to catch. Cape Brink Three Island Three Island is one of the Islands where you can explore multiple locations with unique drops and Pokemon. When arriving to the island, head North. You'll find a small town with a Pokemon center to heal as well as a Mart to purchase supplies. Head West to Bond Bridge. Here, you have a choice. The area to the far left will lead you to Berry Forest. The path on the bridge will lead you to Distant Isles, which will eventually lead to Turtle Cove. Bond Bridge Berry Forest Berry Forest has a unique drop known as "Miracle Berry". This item is a rare drop when capturing or defeating a Pokemon here. This item, along with two other ingredients, can be used to craft the ability capsule. Distant Isles When arriving to Distant Isles, a maze of rocks will be set for you to venture through. At the end, you'll find a path to Turtle Cove. Turtle Cove Here in Turtle Cove, Squirtle can be found. Additionally, some gems can be found and another Mining Guru will be inside. This Mining Guru is unlike the one you may have seen in Mt. Moon, rather one who has a better Pickaxe. Instead of the Old Pickaxe, you'll have the opportunity to purchase the Good Pickaxe. Four Island On Four Island, some rare spawns can be found in Icefall Cave. The entrance is to the far right. Icefall Cave When arriving inside, you'll need two HMs to find everything that's inside. These two HMs will be Surf and Waterfall. If you don't have Waterfall, you'll only be able to access the bottom area. Icefall Cave 1F Deep Icefall Cave Five Island On Five Island, the Water Labyrinth and Lost Cave can be found. Here, some unique combinations of Pokemon spawns can be found. Water Labyrinth Lost Cave Six Island Six Island is a secluded spot to go fish. Ruin Valley Seven Island Seven Island is where the Battle Tower can be found. Sevault Canyon Power Plant The Power Plant can be found on Route 10. You must have the Surf HM to get there, however. Once you arrive, a wide selection of electric type Pokemon can be found and caught will be at your hand. The second floor of the Power Plant can only be accessed if you have obtain 16 gym badges. In the basement, the legendary Pokemon Zapdos will be available. Be aware that you'll need the Feather of Zapdos held by your lead Pokemon in order to have a chance to find Zapdos. Cerulean Cave Cerulean Cave is an area that requires you to defeat the Kanto Elite 4 to get inside. It is located behind the river that runs through Cerulean City. There are four floors, each offering gems to mine and rare Pokemon to catch. Floor 1 Floor 2 Floor 3 The bottom floor has the last Mining Guru, who offers you the Super Pickaxe. The Mewtwo Raid Manager is an NPC that has no use until a later date. Floor 4 Fishing Fishing is an activity in Pokemon Planet that many players participate in. You can also join by purchasing your first fishing rod. The first rod, known as the Old Rod, can be found in the house just to the left of the Pokemon Center in Vermillion City. The Good Rod, the rod one level above the Old Rod, can be found in a house in Fuschia City. The Super Rod, the rod one level above the Good Rod, can be found in a house on Route 12. Hint: This house is the only one on the route. Where can I go to improve my fishing levels? You can fish anywhere to improve your fishing levels. As you raise your levels, you'll gain access to more secluded areas that'll allow you to gain more experience. What's the difference between the fishing rods? As your fishing rod improves, the time it'll take to encounter a Pokemon while fishing will decrease, meaning that you'll encounter more Pokemon within a given period of time. Are there good Pokemon I can obtain with my fishing skills? Once you reach level 15 fishing, you'll be able to fish for a Dratini and other rare Pokemon in the Kanto Safari Zone. Dratini is a powerful Pokemon that'll aid you in your adventure if you're able to find one. Mining Mining is another activity that Pokemonj Planet players are able to particapte it. You may purchase the Old Pickaxe from the Mining Guru in Mt. Moon. The Good Pickaxe, a pickaxe one level above the Old Pickaxe, can be purchased from the Mining Guru at Turtle Cove, Three Island. The Super Pickaxe, a pickaxe one level above the Good Pickaxe, can be purchased from the Mining Guru in the bottom floor of Cerulean Cave. What's the difference between the pickaxes? The speed in which you'll mine Gems will increase. Additionally, you have an increased chance to mine two Gems at once. How else can I increase my mining speed? Along with obtaning better pickaxes, your speed will increase as your mining level rises. I got a shard from mining. What does that mean? A shard is a piece of a fossil Pokemon. Collect 100 of a specific shard (each type has its own name and specific Pokemon) and bring them to the researcher on Cinnabar Island. You'll be able to exchange these 100 shards for your very own fossil Pokemon. Category:Introductions & Walkthroughs